


Speak My Language

by pavs1415



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Language Kink, M/M, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Wnteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavs1415/pseuds/pavs1415
Summary: 5 veces en las que Tony fingió no entender a Bucky +1 vez en la que Bucky se dio cuenta.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Speak My Language

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [speak my language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515892) by [imposterhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman). 



  1. **Ruso.**



Comenzó un lunes, como lo hacían todas las cosas terribles.

Tony estaba en su laboratorio, trabajando en especificaciones para la armadura. Bucky estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo en la tableta o chantajeando a alguien (tenía la misma cara para ambos, observó Tony). Tony, a diferencia de lo habitual, estaba callado. El guante en el que estaba trabajando requería de un trabajo de detalle más preciso que cualquier pieza del traje, y los fabricantes de JARVIS no lo hacían tan bien como Tony podía. Estaba usando sus lentes, su lengua asomada ligeramente por el lado de su boca en concentración, cuando lo escuchó.

Era el bajo acento ruso de Bucky Barnes, dirigido a su tableta, pero sin lugar a dudas sobre Tony. "Dios, su lengua", dijo Bucky en ruso, probablemente pensando que Tony no entendía. "Las cosas que le haría a esa boca".

Tony admirablemente luchó contra su sonrojo, pero Bucky no lo estaba mirando. "¿Qué fue eso?" Tony preguntó casualmente en inglés.

"Solo maldiciendo al personaje principal", respondió Bucky con facilidad, como si no hubiera estado haciendo insinuaciones sobre Tony. Tony envidiaba su compostura. "Simplemente se lanzó a una pelea en la que no tenía nada que ver. Me recordó a Stevie, en el pasado".

Así que Bucky realmente no sabía que Tony hablaba ruso. Huh. Si sus pantalones no estuvieran tan ajustados, probablemente encontraría su habilidad para ocultar cosas del ex asesino halagador y divertido. "¿En el pasado?" Tony resopló. "Steve sigue siendo así". Bucky se rió entre dientes y Tony volvió a su guantelete, tratando de mantenerlo fuera de su mente.

"Y esos labios", continuó Bucky, ajeno.

Tony se sobresaltó, casi quemándose la mano con el soldador que estaba usando. Lo dejó caer con un siseo, agitando la mano.

En un instante, Bucky estaba a su lado. "¿Todo bien, muñeca?", preguntó él, tomando la mano de Tony entre las suyas para examinarlas.

Tony tragó saliva. "Todo bien", dijo alegremente, esperando que Bucky no viera a través de él.

Bucky le dirigió una mirada sospechosa, pero volvió al sofá para leer.

"Sus manos son tan perfectas", el ruso estaba de vuelta. "Mataría por verlas envueltas alrededor de mi..."

Tony golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa del laboratorio, cortando el resto de la frase de Bucky. Iba a ser un largo día.

  1. **Alemán.**



El martes llegó después de una noche soñando con el ruso de Bucky. Tony no estaba seguro de si el hombre sabía de su enamoramiento y estaba bromeando con él, quería una aventura, o algo más (la pequeña esperanza que aún no había logrado sofocar le dijo que su enamoramiento era correspondido, pero Tony lo rechazó con la ferocidad que usaba para los recuerdos traumáticos).

Tony se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un café, sin estar preparado para lo que le esperaba. En su camino hacia la máquina de café, se topó con una pared.

"Lo siento, pared", murmuró (porque los modales eran importantes, incluso para los objetos inanimados), dándole palmaditas ligeramente en su camino hacia la cafetera. Solo que, la pared era cálida debajo de su palma, y no era del mismo color que sus paredes normales, y-

_Mierda_.

Se había estrellado de cara contra el pecho de un Bucky sin camisa, que actualmente se estaba riendo junto con Steve.

"Me disculparé de verdad en un segundo", dijo Tony, con la voz apagada por la taza de café en su boca. "Déjame tomar mi café primero".

"No es necesario, muñeca", Bucky bromeó. "Estoy halagado, de verdad".

Tony no respondió verbalmente, con la boca ocupada por toda la taza de café de la que estaba bebiendo. En vez de eso, se giró hacia Bucky y puso los ojos en blanco dramáticamente. Si tuvo que sacudirse un poco las mangas del suéter para que se le salieran de las manos, bueno, eso no era asunto de nadie. Era una fuerza aterradora de la naturaleza, con mangas de suéter o sin ellas.

Por Dios, Bucky soltó una _risita_ y se volvió hacia Steve. "Es como un gatito", dijo en cálido alemán. Tony casi se derrite. Pensó que el ruso de Bucky era la única sorpresa que tenía el otro hombre para debilitarle las rodillas, pero nunca había estado tan equivocado.

"Es un hombre adulto", respondió Steve, sin estar impresionado. El alemán de Steve era más agudo, con solo un toque de acento. Ociosamente, Tony se preguntó dónde lo había aprendido.

"Un gatito", repitió Bucky.

Tony lo fulminó con la mirada. "Eso es malo", dijo, robando el café de Bucky de sus manos.

"No sabes lo que dije", desafió Bucky. Tony necesitó un esfuerzo real para mantener la cara seria. Claro, el alemán no era uno de los idiomas en su expediente oficial, pero ¿en serio? ¿Cómo Bucky no lo sabía? Él estaba constantemente hablando de clientes idiotas en Alemania. Tony resopló exasperado, decidiendo continuar su pequeño juego. ¿Cuál podría ser el daño?

"Apuesto a que fue malo", dijo Tony petulante. "Y porque eres malo, me debes más café".

Bucky hizo un gesto hacia Tony, mirando a Steve. "¿Ves?", dijo (todavía en alemán). " Un gatito".

"Que malo", dijo Steve en inglés, pareciendo que estaba orando por fuerza.

Él no era el único que oraba, pensó Tony con pesar. El alemán de Bucky podría matarlo.

  1. **Francés.**



Bucky realmente no tenía excusa para esto. ¿Qué clase de niño rico no aprende francés cuando niño? Pero Tony podía decir que Bucky realmente era tan ajeno. Los miércoles por la noche eran noches de cine, salvo, por supuesto, los extraterrestres (cualquier ataque de villanos los miércoles por la noche sufría un prejuicio extremo. La comunidad de villanos aprendió rápidamente a no trabajar los miércoles en sus planes de dominación mundial). Tony normalmente pasaba la película acurrucado con alguien, su hambre de contacto abriéndose camino hacia la superficie.

Esa noche, él estaba recostado en el regazo de Natasha, sus delicados (mortales) dedos enroscándose en su cabello y dándole un poco de sueño (habían pasado tres o cuatro días desde su última noche de sueño, él podía tomar un descanso). Bucky se sentó al otro lado de Nat, mirando a Tony con cariño muy a menudo.

"Él es tan dulce así", le susurró Bucky en francés a Natasha. "Me hace querer abrazarlo, inmovilizarlo y violarlo".

"Pídele una cita", respondió Natasha sin rodeos. "Definitivamente, mantén la parte sobre violarlo allí. Él lo amará".

"No quiero arruinar lo que tenemos".

Tony se estaba enfocando cada vez menos en las palabras y más en la calmada cadencia del francés de los labios de Bucky. Definitivamente se asustaría más tarde, con la esperanza traidora revoloteando en su pecho, pero estaba contento de dormir entonces.

"No lo harás", respondió Natasha, sonando segura.

Bucky gimió y Tony podría decir que él puso los ojos en blanco. "No lo sabes", dijo, triste. "Podría arruinar todo. Él podría odiarme. Fingiría, pero sería incómodo y terrible, y-"

"También le gustas", presionó Natasha, y Tony estaba orgulloso de la forma en que ni siquiera se puso rígido. "Invítalo a salir. Pero si lo lastimas-"

"Nunca", Bucky se estremeció. "Pero nunca me dirá que sí, no es un problema”.

Nat susurró algo más, pero Tony estaba demasiado ido para traducirlo. Se quedó dormido, los recuerdos del suave francés de Bucky ahuyentando las pesadillas.

  1. **Hindi.**



Tony no podía culpar a Bucky por el debacle del jueves. El hindi no era tan común, por lo que sería sorprendente si Bucky supiera que Tony lo hablaba. Raramente lo usaba, solo lo desempolvaba cuando hablaba con potenciales inversionistas indios. Sin embargo, lo hubiera repasado si hubiera sabido que Bucky se pondría a hablar sucio en hindi.

"Lo que no haría por un pedazo de ese trasero", se quejó Bucky en hindi mientras Tony se metía en el ring de entrenamiento, sudando y sonrojándose. Tony se detuvo en seco, apenas evitando girarse y mirar fijamente. El hindi de Bucky era pecaminoso, la forma en que su lengua envolvía las suaves sílabas hacía que Tony quisiera gritar.

Tony tuvo que concentrarse en no responder. Al menos podía culpar al ejercicio por su sonrojo.

"Otra vez, Tony", dijo Steve, obligando a la cabeza de Tony a volver al entrenamiento. "Concéntrate".

"Apuesto a que puedo darte algo en lo que concentrarte", las palabras de Bucky eran apenas audibles, pero Tony tropezó al escucharlas, bajó la guardia y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara. Steve no sabía hindi, por lo que no verificaría el comportamiento de Bucky. El hombre ni siquiera parecía notar que Bucky murmuraba en lenguas extranjeras. Tony realmente deseaba entender qué juego jugaba Bucky con él.

"Joder", Tony gimió, frotando el moretón que se estaba formando.

"Lo deseo".

"Cap, voy a pasar del entrenamiento por hoy", anunció Tony, ya caminando. Mientras que Steve normalmente daba las órdenes (y Tony a veces escuchaba), nadie se interponía en el camino de un determinado Tony Stark. Sabiamente, el hombre lo dejó ir (y Tony estaba bastante seguro de que no notó la rígida caminata de Tony). "¡Adiós!"

"Odio verte ir, amaría verte venir", el Hindi de Bucky lo siguió al pasillo, bloqueando las protestas de Steve y haciendo que su escape a su habitación fuera mucho más urgente.

  1. **Rumano.**



Se estaba volviendo oficialmente ridículo.

Tony podía manejar la charla sexy. Quería escalar a Bucky como un árbol, pero lo estaba manejando. Lo que no podía manejar, sin embargo, era que Bucky le hablara con dulzura en rumano. Jodido rumano. Bucky no podía saber que Ana Jarvis le enseñó rumano, por lo que los términos de cariño le eran muy familiares. No podía saber que Tony asociaba el rumano con consuelo, con amor, y cada palabra que salía de la boca de Bucky hacía que Tony quisiera derretirse.

"Sólo quiero abrazarte", dijo Bucky con tristeza, sentado en el sofá donde empezó todo. "Podría hacerte tan feliz, cariño".

Tony estaba soldando y rezando para que Thor bajara de Asgard y lo golpeara. No podía manejar las emociones que Bucky estaba mostrando. Esperanza, esa maldita traidora, se estaba volviendo loca en su pecho. Sin embargo, Tony no pudo obligarse a dar ese último paso y decirle a Bucky cómo se sentía. Todavía estaba aterrorizado de que todo esto fuera un juego elaborado, una broma para jugar con el miedo al rechazo de Tony. No importaba que Bucky nunca haría algo tan bajo y cruel, Tony todavía no podía ahuyentar ese miedo.

"Creo que estoy enamorado de ti, muñeca", dijo Bucky, y Tony se quemó la mano.

"¿Qué fue eso?", preguntó, tratando desesperadamente de mantener la cara seria.

Bucky entrecerró los ojos un poco, pero retrocedió ante su 'conocimiento' de que Tony no hablaba rumano. "Solo pensaba en voz alta", dijo, levantándose para ponerse detrás de Tony. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Nuevas mordidas de viuda para Nat", explicó Tony, rumano olvidado. "Noté en nuestra última pelea que hay un retraso entre descargas, por lo que estoy tratando de solucionarlo y hacerlo más poderoso sin sacrificar la distribución de peso. Después de eso, Clint pidió algunas flechas nuevas, así que estoy haciendo algunas que harán volar su pequeño cerebro de pájaro”. Sonrió, feliz de presumir con alguien a quién le importaba.

Bucky le devolvió la sonrisa. "Olvídalo", el áspero rumano estaba de vuelta. "No lo creo. Lo sé”.

Tony se atragantó con la lengua. Esto no podía durar mucho más tiempo.

**+1. Italiano.**

Tony definitivamente iba a golpear a Bucky Barnes.

En la boca.

Con su boca.

Suave y amorosamente.

Pero un golpe, sin embargo.

El hombre charlaba en italiano, y tenía que saber que Tony lo hablaba. ¡Estaba en su archivo de SHIELD, por el amor de Dios! Y no mantenía en secreto sus raíces italianas.

"Hey, muñeca", saludó Bucky en inglés, entregándole a Tony una taza de café. Tony lo tomó sin dudarlo, acabándolo todo en unos segundos. Bucky volvió a su conversación con Natasha en italiano. "Realmente quiero besarlo. Es tan lindo así, soñoliento y suave".

"Entonces hazlo", respondió Natasha. Ella, al menos, recordaba que Tony era italiano y le lanzó una rápida mirada. "Nada te detiene".

"¿Cortesía común?"

"Por favor", se burló Natasha. "Eso salió por la ventana cuando empezaste a fantasear sobre su culo en ruso".

"Él no habla ruso, por lo que se reservó la cortesía", Bucky replicó.

Tony suspiró ruidosamente. Parecía que era el momento. En italiano, dijo "en realidad", antes de cambiar a ruso. "Lo hago".

"Mierda", Bucky maldijo en alemán, Natasha se rió mientras salía de la habitación. "¿Cualquier otro que debería saber?"

Tony se estremeció. "Ahora sería un buen momento para decirme que no estabas bromeando sobre lo que dijiste", dijo tímidamente en hindi, evitando la pregunta.

Bucky era un violento matiz de rojo. "¿Debo seguir adelante y asumir que me entiendes?", preguntó en francés.

"El francés fue tu culpa", sonrió Tony, hablando en rumano. "¿Qué niño rico no aprende francés cuando niño?"

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?", estaba de vuelta al inglés, sonaba vacilante y asustado.

"Pensé que estabas bromeando", Tony no levantó la vista, tocando el suelo con torpeza. "No pensé que te gustara".

Bucky se acercó, atrapando a Tony en un casto beso. "Me gustas", dijo en italiano. "En realidad, te amo".

"Bien", Tony se derritió en sus brazos, italiano fluyendo de su lengua como si perteneciera allí. "Porque yo también te amo. Ahora, ¿creo que dijiste algo sobre violarme el otro día?"

Después de eso, no hubieron muchas palabras coherentes en ningún idioma.


End file.
